The Legend of Zelda: Spiritual Encounters
by unfledgedd
Summary: How were the Spiritual Stones created? How did the Ocarina become an important artifact within the Royal Family of Hyrule? How were the Races all created? This story will explain the aftermath of Skyward Sword and set everything up for Ocarina of Time.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or it's characters. I do, however, lay claim to those that I have made up.

Summary: As the first settlers of Hyrule began to appear, so wouldn't another legend that would eventually shape the next legend in the making. How were the Spiritual Stone created? This Legend will uncover the mysteries of the mysterious races that shaped Hyrule.

* * *

><p>Prolouge: Dreams of Water, Nature, and Fire<p>

It had been several years since Link and Zelda first stepped foot in the world that they knew as the Surface, and seven years since they defeated Demise.

To keep proper order among the people, Zelda appointed herself to be an arbitrate. She wanted to conceal the Triforce from the praying eyes and ears of the people. She feared that they would succumb in greed and want for its power. It would endanger other people and jeopardize their hard earned peace.

The people were congruent about two things: putting the young Goddess reborn as the Princess of the land of Serenity and dubbing Link as the Hero of the Sky and Land. At first he refused to take such a title, but Zelda eventually got him to forgo and ignore the title.

While the people enjoyed the serene land and it's gifts, the two who first stepped foot on the earth began to date and create a life of their own. It wasn't a secret to the people – they always expected the two to eventually get together.

The two were presently residing within a house near the Sealed Temple. The temple was filled with reminiscences of the battle both Zelda and Link had fought through to find each other and protect those that they treasured dearly.

The room that Zelda was located in wasn't entirely extravagant. The couch that Zelda was lying on was of a pink color. A white cloth hung over the sides and front of the couch with the Hyrulian Symbol. She was staring intently at the fireplace. Its red colored bricks were fresh – it was a brand new fireplace that had been recently installed. Next to the fireplace was a table filled with pictures of Zelda and Link when they lived in Skyloft. There even were pictures of Zelda with Impa, Zelda with Impa, Groose, Link, and Fi, Link with Fi, Link with Zelda, and so forth. It was right after their adventure was finally over and before Impa faded away.

Near the entrance to the kitchen was a cloth embedded with the symbols of Din, Nayru, and Faron, the three Goddesses that created the surface. Other than the symbols and pictures of the gang, the room was much like houses built in Skyloft. It was comfy and warm – just like back home!

Zelda was lying on her side on the couch as she stared at the fire. She was having a moment of reminiscence about the moment she landed on the surface, meeting the old woman, and going on with her journey. The memories were blissful, yet even depressing. In honor of Impa, Zelda would defend the contentment of the land and its people. She had Link by her side to also defend the serene landscape and the almighty Triforce.

She was brought out of her reminiscence when she heard a crash in the kitchen. Rolling her eyes, she giggled slightly hearing Links displeasure. "Oh man! Not again…"

It surprised her to know that he was the very hero who saved her, but was so very clumsy! At least that was one of his many charms.

Feeling tired, she returned her gaze on the fireplace. Slowly she began to drift off into a quiet slumber.

* * *

><p><em>She was standing in a pitch-black room, dressed in the white robes she wore seven years past. "What is this?" She commented silently as she looked at herself.<em>

_She heard snaps, pops, and crackles behind her. Spinning around, she came face to face with three colored flames._

_On the bottom left was a blue colored flame. It took shape of a human girl, but the face of the figure did not show. Next to her was a red colored flame, also taking form of a human girl. The same applied to the green colored flame that stood next to the red colored flame._

"_Princess," the blue flame spoke in a light tone, not wanting to startle the shocked girl. "Your trials have not yet ended." _

"_What do you mean?" Zelda found herself asking. The next to speak was the red colored flame. "In due time, a great enemy will appear. Those of magical traits have sensed the power of the Triforce. Some of them are beginning to succumb into the power of greed and want."_

_Zelda shook her head. She wasn't aware of any that lived within the small village that used magic. "There is nobody who wants to take it as far as I'm concerned – at least not in the nearby village."_

_The green flame was the next to speak, "There are few who moved into the different parts of the world you called Surface."_

_Zelda was confused. This wasn't right. Peace had taken the serene land and gave prosperity to the people. Who would threaten their peace? Didn't Link kill off the evil? As soon as she opened her mouth to share her concern, the red colored flame spoke. "We don't have time to explain, Princess, but we will tell you what to do to ensure the ever lasting peace that you have fought for." _

_The blue flame stepped forward and extended her hand to show three human figures. "Such as you, Hylia, we've been reborn as well. These girls are us reborn, each contains a fraction of our power. Find them, bring them to the Sacred Flames, and all the rest will be revealed." _

_Uncertainly surrounded Zelda. She had so many questions, but not enough time. She knew that she couldn't doubt this dream – it had to be a message! This message was warning her to beware of those who want the power of the Triforce._

"_Hold!" the blue flame called, startling Zelda. "You need to find an instrument besides the Harp to play these songs. A flute-sounding object will suffice. In order for it to work…"_

_They slowly began to fade. Zelda struggled to hear the remaining words that left the blue flames lips, "…carved...Triforce…object!"_

* * *

><p>"Zelda!" Link was beginning to get worried. He had been lightly shaking the sleeping girl, but wasn't getting much of a stir. Worried, he began to shake harder. "Zelda!"<p>

Her eyes slowly opened to reveal sapphire blue eyes. Sitting up, she carefully searched he room for any sign of the three colored flames. She wasn't paying any attention to the questioning look she was getting from Link.

"Zelda…?" After a moment, she looked at him. "Oh!"

He had his hands on his hips. He was looking at her with concern. She offered him a small smile. "I'm fine," She replied.

Link was wearing the green tunic that her father had given him. He wore it as a Knight of Hyrule, a land they had given a name in honor of Hylia. Some of those that Link worked with in the past were also Knights of Hyrule. One of such is Groose and his friends, all of whom wanted to protect the young maiden.

Zelda was wearing a light pink dress. She still wore the two blue bracelets that had been given to her by her friend and dearest companion, Impa. Wrapped around her waist was a blue cloth that took a triangular shape. On this cloth was the three pieces of the Triforce. Hanging off of her right hip was a belt decorated in golden circles. Wrapped around her shoulders like a cape, a white piece of clothe hung. On the back, slightly hidden form her golden hair, was the Symbol of the Triforce.

He shook his head. He wasn't convinced. She smiled slightly and rolled her eyes. "Link, really, I'm fine."

"You're normally a light sleeper." He started. She grabbed his hand and smiled at him, hoping to convince him. Her eyes never left his as she spoke, "Link, I'm in no trouble. Honestly."

He searched her eyes for any signs of wavering, but found none. After a moments notice, he nodded slowly. "Alright. I'm going to go over to the town to see how everyone is doing."

"Good idea," She started. She quickly moved the small blanket that covered her body away before slipping her small feet into her pink slippers. "I shall check on the Triforce and the Master Sword."

After saying their goodbyes in front of their house, she made her way towards the sanctuary that guarded both the Triforce and the Master Sword. In time, the place that guarded the Master Sword would be known as the Temple of Time.

She quickly walked over to the Master Sword and stared at its features for a moment. She placed a finger on the hilt, expecting some kind of reaction, but nothing came. "I wonder how Fi is doing." She whispered, remembering the guardian that gave guidance to Link among his journeys.

_Princess…_ Zelda lifted her head and spun around. Nobody was in the temple. Perhaps she was just hearing things? After a few moments of hearing nothing, she shrugged it off.

_Princess…here…_ She glanced around the room. Was she going crazy? "Hello…?" She didn't hear any voices. The room was silence yet again. She felt utterly confused. Was she just daydreaming it? She began to give it more thought. It might have connections to the recent dream that she had!

She exhaled as she strolled around the Temple. She smiled as she looked towards the Tree of Life. _Princess…over...here…_ She paused and looked around. The voice seemed to be coming from where the Triforce was! Concerned, she swiftly hurried outside the door that used to lead to Demises sealing grounds. She didn't stop running until she was in front of the Goddess' statue.

She let out a gasp upon staring at the Triforce. On each part of the Triforce was a symbol of the three Goddesses. She was too busy staring at the symbols on the Triforce that she didn't see the ghostly figure. _Princess…_

Shocked and startled, Zelda immediately backed away. _Please do not be afraid of me, Princess. I am of no threat to you._

"Who are you?" Zelda finally mustered up. The ghostly figure tilted its head to the right. _I am the Guardian of the Sealed Temple. I never showed myself before because her highness never requested my help. I watched the fight from young to old. I stand before you to guide you to your final trial._

Zelda blinked slightly as she watched the ghostly girl fly up beside the Triforce. "Final trial?"

_You had a recent dream with three flames, am I correct?_ Zelda slowly nodded her head. _Their symbols are embedded in the Triforce. In due time they will separate and choose those of whom are worthy of its power. I have come to help you locate the three missing girls._

Zelda looked up at the Triforce to see a faint glow. "Will each of the girls have their corresponding symbol?" The ghostly figure looked up towards the Triforce. _They should, Princess. Does the Hero know of this trial?_ Zelda shook her head hesitantly. "Should I tell him?"

_You will travel far, for each girl is located within a tribe that is known as the caretakers of Fire, Nature, and Water. They have no recollection of their Goddess life, like you, Princess. Each have a special tune – those alone will awaken the Goddess within. Such a process cannot be done with the Goddesses Harp you and the Hero used._ The ghostly spirit spoke as it drifted upward.

"Then what can I use? I've never played with another musical instrument." She was almost pleading. _A melodic sound will bring forth the power._ The ghostly figure replied.

Zelda searched her thoughts feverishly. What music instrument would sound melodically? She turned her body away and stared off into space. She quietly listened to the sound of nature. She heard whistling. Whistling? She looked around and caught sight of where the whistling could be coming from.

"A…flute?" She whispered. She turned around to ask for confirmation, but the ghostly figure wasn't there. Zelda was left standing there to think of what instruments would be the key to finding the three Goddesses reborn.

* * *

><p>Yeah, so this is my idea for another story…I'm quite unsure of it to be honest. What I'm trying that is different in this story is my vocabulary. I saw that its weak in my other stories and I'm trying to spice it up. Another thing that I'm uncertain of is my punctuation…<p>

What I was trying here was to explain how the Ocarina was created and why it's so legendary in the Royal Family. There are some other things within this story that I'm not going to leak out, yet, but wanted to try and explain.

Anyway… read the story and leave a review of some sorts! I'm not going to update this story until either my other stories are done or until someone leaves a review on the story. So…enjoy what you have!


End file.
